


Rumor

by minkly1 (minkly)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Songfic, Unhappy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly1
Summary: À primeira vista, Yuuri Katsuki e Sara Crispino apaixonaram-se. No primeiro rumor, o destino revelou o quanto esse sentimento é doloroso também.





	Rumor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134269) by [minkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly). 



> Olá, gente, tudo bem?!  
> Após um tempinho, estou de volta (obrigada aí, férias da facul) para cumprir as promessas de finalizar a "Rarepair Week" e escrever alguma coisa hétero de YOI. Importante ressaltar que a fanfic passa-se em uma Realidade Alternativa onde Yuuri e Sara se apaixonam no Juniors. Sim, ela é bem curtinha mesmo e foi inspirada na música "Rumor" do grupo misto de KPop K.A.R.D. (link no meio da fanfic). Fanfic também repostada no Nyah e Spirit.  
> Boa leitura

A famosa estrela da patinação artística no gelo da Itália, Sara Crispino e o renomado patinador, também colega de profissão dela, chamado Yuuri Katsuki, conheceram-se na última competição deles como Junior. Atração à primeira vista, amizade fácil de ser construída, pois a extrovertida Sara tomou a iniciativa, com vários flertes de brincadeira; entretanto havia o rumor sobre Yuuri não gostar de mulheres, assim como havia o rumor de que Sara mantinha um relacionamento com o patinador Emil Nekola.

“Impossível. Eles são próximos demais, só isso. Se eles namorassem, a Sara já teria me contado logo de cara. Além disso, há boatos fortes que o Emil deu escondido uns beijos no Seung-gil Lee.” — pensava Yuuri, já no seu brilhante primeiro ano no sênior.

“Há vários patinadores que são homossexuais. Se isso fosse verdade, ele já teria contado para mim há tempos ou ele já teria beijado o Seung-gil… ou até o meu irmão!” — refletia Crispino toda vez que o rumor vinha até sua cabeça.

Eles não ligavam para os rumores, continuaram sua amizade com alguns flertes de zoeira até o segundo ano deles no sênior, quando Yuuri viu um vídeo de Sara dando vários selinhos em Emil no  _Instagram_  dela e na semana seguinte, Sara viu uma foto de Yuuri abraçado a um  _idol_  da terra natal dele com a legenda “Eu te amo”.

“Era verdade, o Yuuri é homossexual. Bom, ele tem os motivos dele para não ter contado para mim antes. Somos amigos, mas talvez ele não se sentisse íntimo de mim ou confiasse em mim suficiente para se abrir nesse sentido. Felicidades para eles e… droga. Sem choro, Sara. Desde o início você sabia que não ia dar certo, mas por que é tão difícil esquecer alguém? Por que fui me apaixonar por ele?” — pensava Sara, segurando o choro antes de ir para o rinque de gelo.

“O rumor era verdade. Que sejam felizes e do pouco que eu conheço do Emil, com certeza ele deve ter pedido para ela deixar escondidos de todos até tudo se estabilizar, igual aos boatos dele com o Seung-gil, mas… por que estou chorando? É isso que chamam de amor não correspondido?” — refletia Yuuri no vestiário, após mais uma apresentação bem-sucedida.

Os anos passaram, Sara e Yuuri continuaram sua amizade e seus caminhos no gelo com perdas, ganhos e renascimentos; entretanto, eles não encontraram-se mais como antes até Katsuki e Crispino voltarem a ter uma boa fase. Ela, como campeã do Grand Prix na categoria feminina e ele, como vice-campeão da mesma competição, porém na categoria masculina.

No banquete após as competições, Sara apresentou o noivo, um poderoso empresário do ramo de casas noturnas, para Yuuri. Logo em seguida, Katsuki anunciou para ela que estava noivo de Viktor Nikiforov, lenda viva da patinação no gelo e atual técnico do homem.

Eles até pensaram na possibilidade de falarem a sós, contudo não valeria a pena mexer em rumores que o tempo revelou ser verdade. Entretanto, isso era só na mente deles porque a realidade era outra: os selinhos dados por Sara em Emil eram apenas zoeira de amigos, já que o patinador era homossexual e mantinha há anos um namoro com o irmão dela. Já a foto de Yuuri  com o tal  _idol_  não tinha nenhuma conotação sexual ou amorosa. O “eu te amo” na legenda era pelo fato dele ser amigo de longa data do patinador. Além disso, Katsuki era bissexual.

Durante esses anos todos, ambos passarem por vários relacionamentos fracassados até chegarem aos atuais foi a maneira que eles arranjaram para esquecer o sentimento que possuíam um pelo outro, mas nenhum relacionamento ou rumor foi capaz de apagar o amor deles.

 

“ _(…)_ _De acordo com os meus amigos_  
Você já encontrou alguém  
Me diga que não é tarde de mais  
Por favor, me dê mais uma chance  
Onde você está, meu amor?  
Onde você está, meu amor?  
Você sabe, eu não posso continuar se não for com você _”_

_([Rumor — K.A.R.D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LPjJ1p4dYs))_

**Author's Note:**

> Link desta fanfic no Nyah: https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/735950/Rumor/  
> Link Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/rumor-9410749  
> Link AO3 (inglês): http://archiveofourown.org/works/11134269  
> \--------  
> Agora, sim, posso cumprir minha promessa de postar minhas fanfics de outros fandons, mas nunca esquecendo de YOI ♥ Isso não me impede de, sei lá, amanhã postar mais uma fanfic de YOi, caso meu coração peça 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


End file.
